


In the Middle of the Night

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Shige sleepwalks, Massu worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** In the Middle of the Night  
**Rating:** NC-17 for frottage  
**Pairing:** Massu/Shige  
**Summary:** Shige sleepwalks, Massu worries.  
**A/N:** Not exactly an accurate depiction of sleepwalking.

  
There's something oddly intimate about sitting barefoot on a rug with Shige, Massu thinks. They rarely go to each others' homes, so they're usually only barefoot around each other when they're getting changed for photoshoots and concerts, and then Massu always has other things to think about.

Or he's desperately trying not to think about Shige in his bathrobe. But here there's less risk of getting an ill-timed erection. It's a comfortable sort of intimacy, making him want to wrap his arms around Shige's shoulders and cuddle more than anything else.

"I went to bed with the heater off last night," Shige says. "But when I woke up it was running. I was sweating, it was so hot."

Massu gapes at him, "What, is your apartment haunted?"

"No, no, I must have been sleepwalking." Shige laughs. "I've been doing it a lot lately."

He's in the middle of describing the things he's done in his sleep (mostly pretty boring things, really) when the photographer asks Massu to wrap an arm around Shige's shoulders.

They both groan at the same time. Terrified of enjoying the situation too much, Massu gingerly slides his arm over Shige's shoulders as Shige leans back against them. It feels all too pleasant, Shige's warm body against his. He's both relieved and hurt when Shige continues to make a fuss, wincing in embarrassment as he leans back.

The photographer huffs a little but eventually gives up and just takes pictures of them leaning on each other and chatting.

Massu asks Shige to dinner when they're finished and tries to ignore the jealousy that gnaws at his stomach when Shige says he already has plans with Koyama. But then Shige extends the offer to Massu, and he goes because he can't turn it down without looking like he has a problem with Koyama. Which he supposes is true, but it's not a problem with Koyama so much as it's a problem with how much more of Shige's time he gets than Massu gets.

 

 

Busy with Tegomasu activities, he doesn't see Shige again for a few weeks after that.

He mentions Shige's sleepwalking one night at the dinner table, just to make conversation with his family, and he's surprised to learn that his mother also used to sleepwalk. She spends the next twenty minutes telling them about the things she used to do and how her parents thought the house was haunted until they figured out what was going on.

"And they were always really worried when I had a test coming up, because I did it the most when I was worried. They were afraid I'd hurt myself and miss the high school entrance exams," she smiles at the memory, then pauses. "I wonder if Shige's worried about something?"

Massu frowns. He’d seemed okay the last time they talked, but maybe he’d just been distracted staring at Shige’s pretty legs (so much longer than his own short, stubby ones, he’d noticed when he saw the pictures later) and arms and feet and face and everything else. Suddenly worried, he texts Shige, asking him to dinner the next day.

The response doesn’t come until he’s washed all the dishes.

_I’m fishing all day tomorrow, how about Saturday? I can cook if you want. :D_

He accepts with enthusiasm, eager to taste Shige’s cooking. Even if it’s bad, he thinks, he saw Troubleman—Shige looks good in the kitchen.

He spends a few hours that night looking up sleepwalking on the Internet.

 

 

Despite all his good intentions, when Saturday comes, he manages to forget his original plans for the evening. He’s too used to letting Shige talk and just listening to all the details of whatever he’s caught up in at the moment. Today the topic is recipes for glazes. Massu listens cheerfully as he throws together a salad, helping out mostly because it keeps him from staring at Shige’s hands.

When they finally sit down to eat, Massu decides that Shige needs to keep this cooking hobby for a while, because he’s really good at it.

They end up watching a movie after dinner, and then part of the LIVE DVD, and before he notices the time, Massu has missed the last train. The taxi fare back to his place would be horrendous, so he lets Shige talk him into staying over, borrowing a pair of sweatpants and the shower.

Shige lays out the spare futon in the living room and goes to bed while he’s in the shower. It’s not until he’s turned off the light and climbed into the futon that Massu remembers what he wanted to talk to Shige about, and then it’s too late to ask. Resolving to bring it up in the morning, he dozes off.

 

 

He hasn’t been asleep for much more than an hour when he’s awoken by a warm weight settling on top of him, warm lips pressing against his cheek, then his mouth.

He gives a startled yelp and shoves at the figure on top of him. After a brief pause, his attacker yelps back and scrambles away.

The city apartment is bright enough even with the lights off that Massu can make out most of Shige’s features, but he gets up to turn the light on, anyway. He sits back on the futon, squinting against the light. Shige says where he is, sitting a few feet away in a t-shirt and boxers, also squinting and looking groggily uncomfortable.

“Shige, you just kissed me,” he says, deciding he’s just witnessed sleepwalking in action.

“I know,” Shige says. “My brain is still going, ‘Kiss Massu, kiss Ma—‘”  
  
He trails off and looks away, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Feeling a glimmer of hope, Massu gives him a big pout. “What, you have to be asleep to want to kiss me?”

All he can think of now is the way Shige had felt, a warm, cozy weight over him, and how he wants to feel it again.

Shige gives him an odd look. “Do you want me to kiss you when I’m awake?”

Heart racing, he decides he owes it to himself to at least try. “Yeah.”

He can barely breathe as Shige leans in, wide-eyed and entirely awake this time, and presses a soft, tentative kiss to his lips.

It feels soft, pleasant and he immediately wants more. He deepens the kiss tentatively before pulling Shige forward to straddle his lap. Shige’s arms come to rest on his shoulders as Massu finally gets to explore all the curves and angles of his body. Shige groans, hips twitching when Massu’s hands slide down his back to cup his ass.

He groans again when Massu takes a firm grip on his hips and grinds against him, moving down to suck at his collarbone as he does. Unsatisfied with the friction, Massu topples him onto the futon and tugs at his clothes, solely determined to feel Shige’s skin against his.

But Shige takes advantage of the space Massu gives him to get his clothes off to get up and lead him to the bedroom, shucking his clothes along the way.

He pauses by the bed, watching Massu through hooded eyes. He grins when Massu gets impatient and pushes him down onto it, not afraid to assert his strength if it gets him what he wants. Massu grabs his thighs and guides them up around his hips, earning an obscene groan when he grinds down against Shige.

Taking one of Shige’s hands, he pulls it between them until Shige gets the hint and wraps it around their cocks, clinging to Massu’s shoulder with his other arm as Massu thrusts. He slips his arms under Shige’s shoulders to pull him as close as he can get, until Shige’s panting in his ear.

They’re both sleepy enough that it takes seemingly ages to come. The sheets are soaked with sweat despite the cold weather when Massu finally comes and collapses next to Shige on the bed, wrapping a tired hand around Shige’s cock to bring him off as well. It feels unpleasant, the wet sheets against his back, and he can’t help but think they should’ve done it on the futon, after all.

But then Shige’s grinning at him with his damp bangs plastered to his face, and he finds really doesn’t care about the sheets that much, preoccupied as he is with kissing Shige again.

“Did you know sleepwalkers sleepwalk the most when they’re worried?” Massu finally remembers to ask before they fall asleep.

Shige just nods. Feeling his own worry come back, Massu props himself up on his elbows to look at him. “Are you worried about something, then? You said you’ve been doing it a lot lately.”

“I was, but it’s worked itself out,” Shige smiles and wraps an arm over his chest, curling against his side. Relieved, Massu pulls him closer and drifts off to sleep for the second time.  


THE END.

Comments are &hearts Also, I've been experimenting with layouts. Let me know if I'm murdering your eyes?


End file.
